


Harmless

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ambiguity, Dialogue, Fictober 2020, Humor, POV The Master (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: The Master has a conversation with a rather willing listener.
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Harmless

“No, no, don’t go away.” The Master put on his most charming smile. “I can assure you, my dear, that I am quite harmless. There’s really no need to look so scared. I’m here for one thing only, and it is not you.”

The Master waited. He twitched, the stillness making him uneasy. “What an easy life you must lead, bumbling around on planet Earth, no concept of anything beyond. You eat, sleep—you do quite a lot of sleeping, don’t you?—exchange pointless pleasantries with others of your species, and then it’s all over. What must it be like in such a tiny, limited mind?”

The Master glanced at his companion. “Nothing to say? As the Earth phrase goes: ‘cat got your tongue?’” He laughed heartily at his own joke while his companion continued to regard him in silence with wide, curious eyes.

“I don’t suppose you’d be inclined to help me, would you? Nothing much, just a small distraction for the Doctor and his friends.”

The listener mewed and licked its paw, grooming itself without concern.

“I can see that you’re busy. Very well, then. Good day to you.”


End file.
